


Returning the Favor

by AgentOHare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kiss Players, Soft Vore, This shouldn't exist, Vore, and i couldn't pass up the chance to write a follow up to canon transformers vore., i only wrote it because one of the audio dramas had vore, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: In the fucked-up world of Kiss Players, Autotrooper isn't feeling so well.





	Returning the Favor

Atari Hitotonari rose from her bed with a stretch and a little yawn. Sunlight filtered through the curtains as a fresh breeze blew into the room, carrying with it the sounds of a beautiful morning: rustling leaves, twittering songbirds, a pained moan…

A pained moan!?

Atari plucked her glasses from the shelf and peeked out the window. In her yard, a familiar blue Mazda was parked in its usual spot. A deep groan was heard as Atari rushed down the stairs to meet it. She approached the car with a look of concern.

“Autotrooper?” She asked softly, eyes brimming with worry. “Is something wrong?”

The Mazda suddenly split and shifted its components to form Atari’s Autotrooper, doubled over in pain.

“Autotrooper!” Atari squeaked. “What’s wrong? Tell me, please!”

“Nnrgh… Fuel tank…”

“Eh?”

Autotrooper clutched his belly. “M-my fuel tank! My  _ stomach  _ is killing me! Oorgh…”

“Oh, I'm sorry…”

“Don’t be. I drank some energon at a party with Glit last night. Must've been  _ really  _ off.” Autotrooper muttered. 

So transformers get stomachaches, who knew? Nevertheless, Atari had a sneaking suspicion that Autotrooper was wrong. After all, Glit was not careless in the slightest when it came to his energon wine. She then had an idea.

“Autotrooper, lean over please. I want to kiss you.”

“What, you think you can kiss it better?” The bot joked, nevertheless obliging to Atari’s request.

_ I hope this works… _ Atari thought. Concentrating hard, she pecked Autotrooper on the cheek. 

He felt energy coursing through him. When the ordeal was over, Autotrooper opened his optics. To his shock, he hadn't been shrunk as usual. He had grown to the size of a house!

“Atari, what-”

“Autotrooper… Could you show me your mouth please? Maybe if I kissed you on the lips it would work…”

The mech couldn't say no to a kiss, so he retracted his facemask and leaned in. Atari’s lips met his… And she forced herself between his loose jaws. Autotrooper let out a muffled exclamation of surprise as Atari crawled into his mouth. She made her way to the back of his throat and pushed herself against the intake valve. It gave way and she thrust her arms inside, activating Autotrooper’s gag reflex. Atari held on tight as Autotrooper attempted to cough her up. She continued to climb through the intake until only the lower part of her legs were outside the esophagus. The tube shook and convulsed all around her as she continued to force more of herself inside. Finally, the gagging stopped and Atari was involuntarily swallowed, being squeezed down by the pulsating tube. After a few seconds, she came to another valve that opened up to let her through. She found herself in a rounded, flexible yet metallic chamber.

“ATARI!” Autotrooper sputtered, his deep voice resonating all around the girl. “WHAT WAS  _ THAT!? _ ”

“Oh, just me returning the favor…” She said innocently, turning on her phone’s flashlight mode. “Wow Autotrooper, is this really your tummy? It’s so strange…”

“As if yours wasn't any stranger…” He muttered. 

Atari scanned the quivering fuel tank walls curiously. She pressed a hand to the surface, and was surprised to find it was firm yet pliant. She shone her phone all over the fuel tank until a metallic glint caught her eye.

To Atari’s horror, a silvery drone bearing the Legion logo stared back at her. It had slim but sharp spider legs that were partially embedded in the fuel tank walls.

_ No wonder Autotrooper is in so much pain _ , Atari thought as the drone prepared to lunge. 

Thinking fast, she kicked its large red optic hard, shattering it. The parasite screeched in pain and swiped at Atari, though it wasn't close enough to make contact. She noticed a growing puddle of liquid pooling at her feet. On a hunch, she threw the drone in the liquid much like Autotrooper had done with the Legion inside her. The drone sizzled in contact with the liquid, which Atari could now positively identify as Autotrooper's version of stomach acid. It writhed and attempted to clamber out, but its needle limbs eventually gave and it went still.

“I got rid of the problem…” Atari called. 

She looked at the stiffened, twitching walls of the fuel tank. The poor bot must have been tensed with pain. Making up her mind, she pressed her hands on the wall and began a massage. She kneaded and pushed the tank lining like a particularly stiff bread dough. From the outside, Autotrooper was surprised to find his pain fading and his cramped gut beginning to relax. He felt something pushing against the lining- Atari, he figured- and smiled at the calming internal massage. By the time Atari stopped, Autotrooper's pain was all but gone.

“Thank you…” Autotrooper rumbled.

“You're welcome. Would you mind if I stayed in here a bit longer? I think your poor tummy needs a bit more love…”

“Not at all. It's not every day that you get a free massage.”

Atari giggled good-naturedly. “Like I said, I'm just returning the favor!”


End file.
